


Body Heat

by lielabell



Category: Big Time Rush, Troubleshooter Inc. - Suzanne Brockmann
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Futurefic AU. James is on the verge of making it big as an actor, scoring a part in what is sure to be Oscar bait.  Unfortunately, his big break catches the attention of a seriously creepy fan. And, to make matters worse, the F.B.I is insisting on assigning him a twenty-four/seven bodyguard: none other than his former band-mate, Logan Mitchell.  WTF.  When did <i>Logan</i> even join the F.B.I?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A million thanks to my lovely beta, queenitsy! She's simply amazing. Also, this chapter is not explicit at all. But other chapters will be. :)

Chapter One

The first thing Logan thinks when he wakes up is, "God, what time is it?" and the second is, "Ah hell," because there is only one reason that someone with that ring tone would be calling him at two in the morning. Somewhere in the world something bad is going down, and it's about to become Logan's personal mission to put an end to it.

He runs a hand over his eyes as he hits the talk button and presses the phone to his ear. "Mitchell here."

"It's about time, Boyband." The voice on the other end is only half teasing. "Wake up, sunshine. I want you on a plane out here that leaves in less that five hours."

"What?" Logan croaks, because there is no way he could have heard right. "But I'm on desk duty until --"

"Not anymore, you're not," Jules cuts him off. "We've got a situation out here in Hollywood that is tailor made for your skill set. Now get your ass in gear. We're on a tight schedule and I don't have time to say this twice."

Logan sits up and grabs the pen and paper he kept on his bedside table. "Yes sir," he says, adrenaline starting to pump through his veins.

*

"You sure about this?" James asks for what feels like the thousandth time, glancing at the circle of faces surrounding him. Cosmo inclines his head, Robin frowns and Jane glances at Jules, who simply nods.

James lets out a sigh. "But, they aren't that crazy," he protests, though he's fairly confident it won't do him any good. Because, you know, it's been nearly ten hours since this whole nightmare began and the grim looks haven't melted into smiles and no one has yelled "Punked!" yet. But still, he just can't wrap his head around it. Just last night he had been having dinner with Jane and Robin-- the dynamic Hollywood duo who are responsible for him _finally_ getting that big break he has been waiting for-- brimming with excitement about getting to meet Robin’s famous husband. Who is an FBI agent. And wicked hot. And now here he is, under lock and key in Jane’s house because no one thought his joke about creepy fanmail he has been receiving was funny. _At all._ "I mean, he just says stuff about wanting to be with me and, um, yeah, he goes into more detail than most of my fans do, but seriously? The guy is just a perv. That's all."

Jules clears his throat. "I would be thrilled to tell you he was your garden variety sicko fan, but this one. This one is special." He lets out a sigh of his own and shakes his head. "We've reason to believe that this particular 'fan' is linked to at least three murders so far. All of the victims were young up-and-comers. Not A-listers yet, but well on their way to getting there."

"All actors?" James asks.

"No," another shake of the head from Jules. "So far he's targeted a comedian, a fashion designer and a model. It was the last two that clued us into the fact that these weren't just unrelated events. The model had been in one of the fashion designer's shows. We aren't certain how he picks his victims yet, there are no similarities between the four of you other than the fact that you are all minor celebrities and, well, good looking young men."

"And these three other guys? They all got the same sort of emails I've been getting? With the graphic description of..." James swallows hard. "And then he, what? Cornered them somewhere and shot them dead?"

Jules' lips quirk down. "I'm not going to sugar coat this for you, James. You need to be aware of what this man is capable of."

"That doesn't sound good," James interrupts with a nervous laugh.

"It's not. What happened to these three young men was not pretty. This perp, he likes to toy with his victims. He keeps them alive for a few days, doing things much worse than what he's described in his emails. The only comfort these boys families have is that, best we can tell, he kept them doped up during it."

James feels like someone has punched him in the gut. "I," he starts, but there’s nothing he can think of to say.

Jane reaches out and covers his hand with one of hers. "Don't worry, James. You're going to be safe. We've got both the F.B.I. and the Troubleshooters on this. They'll catch this sick son of a bitch and that will be that." She looks at her husband and then Jules. "Tell him I'm right guys."

Cosmo doesn’t blink. "We are going to get this guy," he says.

And James, well, he believes him.

*

"Wait.” Logan squints at Jules like somehow that will make everything make perfect sense. "James? James _Diamond_? My former band mate? He's the one who has been targeted by The Creeper?"

"Yes." Jules slips out of his jacket and tosses it onto the bed. "That's why you're off of desk duty, rookie. Because I'm too well known to take this case, but you. You've got the perfect cover. You're friends with him, so him suddenly having you around all the time won't seem strange."

Logan snorts. "Not seem strange? I haven't talked to James in a good six months, and haven't seen him for more than a year."

"But what's a year to friends and former band mates?" Jules asks with a smile. "Hell, I have friends I haven't seen in three years who I would be thrilled to spend a few weeks catching up with."

"James and I are not that sort of friends," Logan mutters.

Jules shrugs. "You know that, and I know that. But James' stalker? He doesn't. And he's the only one who needs to be fooled. So here's what's going to happen. You and James are going to have yourselves a lovely little reunion, all smiles and hugs and whatever it is you kids do for fun these days. You'll be with him day and night, make sure he's safe. Meanwhile, the rest of the team and I are going to flush this freak out of the bushes."

Logan doesn't like this plan. Not one bit. But the reasons he doesn't like it have nothing to do with its relative merits as a plan and everything to do with the thought of spending day and night with James. _James_ , who he hasn't had a proper conversation with since Big Time Rush split up years ago and he headed off to college.

"Look, Logan." Jules walks over and sits in the chair across from him. "I know that this isn't ideal. But James is in serious danger here and we have to do our jobs. It's never been my business to know what went down with you and your band, but if it's going to affect this case, then I need to know."

Logan nods. "It's not," he sighs, "ah, hell. James use to be my best friend. All of us were close, but James, well, it was like he was my brother. I would have done anything for him. Then..." Logan sort of shrugs. "We were teenagers. Young, dumb teenagers. And there was this girl, Camille."

Jules raises his eyebrows at that. "A girl?"

"Yeah, a girl. I," Logan shakes his head. "I wasn't in denial. I knew I liked guys. I just hadn't figured out that I _only_ liked guys. Camille, she was awesome. I could talk to her for hours about anything. It didn't matter what we did, we had a great time. I thought she was the one."

"But then it turned out she wasn't?"

"Yes, but," Logan lets out a frustrated sound. "The thing is, James really liked Camille too, and they sort of kissed on accident, which, I know, doesn't make much sense, but we were kids and it really was an accident. But anyway, Camille and I broke up because of it. Then she dated James for awhile, but it didn't work out because James was too busy being concerned that his happiness was making me unhappy. So they broke up and then," Logan closes his eyes, "and then I started dating her again and we decided to go for broke, if you know what I mean. And it wasn’t a terrible experience. But it left me in no doubts that I never wanted to do that with a girl ever again. Which I explained to her as best I could. And, honestly, she was pretty understanding about it. I think she sort of already knew."

Logan stops talking for a moment and glances at Jules, who makes sympathetic noises. He takes a deep breath. "Anyway, that was pretty much the end of our relationship. We are still pretty good friends, Camille and me."

"That's great," Jules comments. "I know far too many friends where that wasn't the case."

Logan nods. "What can I say? Camille is special. But, anyway, pretty soon after that the band broke up. Not because I was gay, none of them even knew about that. But because, well, James sort of decided that he would rather be a small time actor than a member of a boy band. Which none of the rest of us really minded at all. We only became a band in the first place because it was James' dream. So, the band split up and Camille and I split up, and somehow James got convinced that the two were related. Because he was still into Camille in a big way and not very subtle about it. James, he doesn't really do subtle well at all. And, well, I never bothered to clear the air. I just wasn't ready to come out yet, you know?"

Jules smiles wryly. "Believe me, I know."

"And by the time I was ready to come out, we had sort of slipped into a not-friendship. We didn't dislike each other or avoid each other, but we didn't go out of our way to talk to each other, either. I was in school on the other side of the country and it just was easier not to go into it. Because how awkward is a phone call that starts with 'Hi, I'm gay' and turns into 'so you can hook back up with my ex now' and ends with 'P.S. I totally have the hots for you'? Very awkward."

"Well, that complicated things," Jules winces.

"Tell me about it." Logan makes a face. "I mean, did I have to have that happen, too? I couldn't just find out I was gay and then fall in love with some nice boy from San Francisco or something. No, I had to go and develop the world's biggest crush on the boy who use to be my best friend before we started sharing a girlfriend."

Jules shifts in his seat and shakes his head. "And I thought I had a complicated past."

Logan scratches his cheek. "I think everyone has a complicated past. Gay, straight, or otherwise inclined. Of course, most people don't typically end up playing bodyguard to their first gay crush years after he’s stopped being anything more than some guy he used to know."

Jules laughs at that. "You know, it might happen more often than you think."

Logan grins. "Well, you never know. Maybe I'm not the exception to the rule after all."

"In all seriousness, though," Jules says after a moment, "are you going to be able to pull this off?"

Logan instantly sobers. "Yes. No question about it. I may have once had the world's most one-sided crush on James, but he never knew about it, and it's not going to affect my judgement now. It's been a good six years since all of that went down. I've had two serious relationships and a whole lot of fun one-nighters since then, and, believe me, I've moved on."

Jules inclines his head. "Alright. I'll consider the subject closed." He pushes back from the table. "Change into something comfortable, Mitchell. We're got a cover to establish and The Creeper to catch."

*

There is a knock on the door and James glances up from his copy of the script. "It's open," he says as he marks his place.

The door opens Jane pokes her head inside. "Hey, James," she says with a tired smile. "How you holding up?"

James frowns a little at that, not completely sure how to answer. On one hand, he is living in a house with Jane Mercedes Chadwick, the hottest writer/producer Hollywood has to offer; Cosmo Richter, her scary-sexy Navy SEAL husband; Robin _freaking_ Chadwick, who is not only a super hunky Hollywood star, but a gay rights advocate and a top notch actor; and Jules Cassidy, Robin's too-hot-to-be-real FBI agent husband. Which, wow. How did James get that lucky? On the other hand, however, he is living with them because they are all convinced that he is about to be the next victim of a overzealous stalker cum serial killer. Which is not lucky at all. So, yeah. James is a little conflicted about how he's doing actually.

He shrugs and stands, stretching his arms over his head as arches his back. "As well as can be," he answers, rolling his shoulders to loosen them up. He gives her a tight smile and changes the subject. "Been reading over the new copy of the script and I really like the changes you've made to it. _The Ties That Bind_ was already amazing, but now it's on a whole new level of awesome."

"Oh?" Jane says with a self-deprecating laugh.

He nods and pads over to her as she leans against the door frame. "Really. It's beyond my limited abilities to describe." He gives her a smile.

"You just like it because I've given you a bigger part."

"Of course," James teases. "More lines, more screen time, and a much more complex character. The role of Donny Coffman has been transformed. But then, so has the whole story arc of his father, Roger. The dynamic between the two has shifted from the sidelines to center-stage."

Jane beams at him. "So you think it really works? Their conversation? The flashbacks to Roger’s and Donny’s childhoods?”

"Most definitely! They show what shaped him, why he reacts the way he does. Before Roger just came off as a hard-nosed, bitter man. Now his pain is,” James searches for the right word. “visceral. It's a brilliant look at what it means to survive a childhood full of neglect, how growing up doesn't necessarily mean instantly overcoming the emotional pain," James gushes, knowing he is probably too excited about this movie, too close to it to make a rational evaluation of its merits, but he can be bothered enough to care. "To tell the truth, I am more than a little jealous of Robin, he's got such a thrilling character to bring to life."

Jane's reaction is not what James expects. "Actually, I'm a little concerned that this might be hitting too close to home for him," she says softly.

James moves a little closer. "Oh?"

Jane opens her mouth to reply, but is stopped by the sound of footsteps in the hall. She sticks her head out of the room and then gives a laugh. "Jules! And this must be Mitchell, who I've heard so many wonderful things about."

"Janey," Jules greets her and James shifts his stance, trying to see around Jane and out into the hall.

James isn’t nervous about meeting his F.B.I. appointed bodyguard or anything, he just wants to get it over with. He hears a soft murmur from Mitchell, then Jane's laugh as she moved aside and... Wow. This was so not what he had been expecting.

" _Logan?_ " he asks in disbelief. "What on Earth are you doing here?"

Logan gives his awkward laugh, the one he uses when he's uncomfortable. "I'm here to protect you from your biggest fan," he says with a little tilt of his head. "But I thought you already knew that."

"What?" James shakes his head. "Why would you be... that doesn't make any sense." He turns to Jules. "I thought you said you were bringing in someone from the F.B.I. Mitchell. Why would you drag Logan into this? Wait, how do you even know Logan?" He spins on his heel to face Logan. "How do you even know him?"

Logan looks at Jules, who gives him a look of his own. "Hi, I'm Logan _Mitchell_ ," he says with another one of those awkward laughs, "and I'm going to be your bodyguard."


	2. Chapter Two

James's head is reeling and even taking two deep, cleansing breaths isn't enough to make it stop. Because, oh, hi there, Logan. So nice to see you again. You're an F.B.I. agent now, oh really, how fascinating. Funny how you never, ever mentioned it before.

"Um, James," Jane says, her eyes filled with worry. "Are you alright?"

"No." He shakes his head. "Not at all. Not even a little bit."

Jules, Logan and Jane all exchange a look, a very concerned look. Then Logan leans towards Jules and whispers, "You didn't tell him?"

"I was about to ask you the exact same thing," Jules replies in a normal voice and James is ridiculously pleased to see Logan flush.

"It didn't come up," Logan says, and that pleasure James felt? Yeah, it vanishes like mist on a summer morning.

"It didn't come up?" he repeats, his eyes narrowing as he steps towards Logan. He points a finger at him. "You have been keeping secrets from me!" he accuses, because somehow he has turned into a seven-year-old again.

Logan sighs. "Yes, I have. And I'm not going to say I'm sorry, because I'm not. I haven't told anyone what I do. Not Kendall, not Carlos, not Katie, not you. No one knows, James. It's better that way."

"Better for who?" seven-year-old James shrieks. "Are you crazy? What if something happened to you and no one knew where you were or what you were doing? What then?"

Jules steps between the two of them and gives Logan a significant look. "Maybe it's better if you're not on this case after all, Boyband."

Logan nods. "It certainly seems like that," he agrees.

"Oh, hell no." James crosses his arms over his chest and glowers at the pair of them. "He stays. I absolutely refuse to let him weasel out of this that easily."

Jules frowns. "You need to be able to get along with your bodyguard, James. He will be with you twenty-four seven for as long as it takes to bring The Creeper down. It is a very bad idea for you to insist on having someone you aren't happy with."

"I don't care." James tosses his head. "I want it to be Logan. I want to spend days, make that weeks, with him. Let's see if he's got any secrets he can keep then, shall we?"

Jules' frown does not go away. "It's up to you, Mitchell."

Logan's face grows a frown of its own, and for a moment James thinks he's going to chicken out. But instead Logan nods grimly. "I'm not sure it's wise, but if James wants me to do it, then I'll do it. But," he holds up a hand, "I want to have at least an hour alone with James to sort a few things out."

There is another one of those three-way significant looks and then Jules nods and Jane gives them both a sad, little smile. "I'll knock in about an hour, okay?"

"Okay," James says, because it's his room, damn it. Then Jules holds open the door for Jane walk out. When she's gone, he follows her, making a point of shutting it firmly behind him.

*

"You've got some 'splaining to do," James says the second the door closes, and Logan does his best not to roll his eyes.

Because James is right. He does have some explaining to do. But then, so does James. Who just blinks at him when he says as much.

"What?"

"I've read the report," Logan snaps, his anger rising. "You've been getting these emails for the last month and a half and you never once bothered to report them. Hell, if you hadn't happened to open your yap at dinner with Jane, Robin, and Cosmo, none of us would even know you were in danger. What the hell is that about, James?"

James's jaw pretty much drops at that. “They were just stupid emails, Logan,” he protests. “I get hundreds, no, thousands of stupid emails a day. Emails from girls who want me to be their ‘first’ and want to have my baby. Emails from guys who want pretty much the same thing. Well, not the baby thing, but you know what I mean. So what is one more email on top of that? I mean, yeah, he’s a bit more disturbing in his, erm, fantasies, but he’s not the most graphic in terms of details, and he’s not the most desperate either. I’ve gotten maybe a handful from him. A handful of vaguely creepy emails. As opposed to the used underwear and nude photos and that one girl who is always at my favorite restaurant. _Always._ Jason, the manager, told me that she eats there every night just in case I might show up.”

James makes an exasperated noise and runs his hands through his hair. “How was I supposed to know that this guy was the one in a million who actually acts out all of his sick-o fantasies? How was I supposed to know that it was him, and not the lady who flashed me in the parking lot?” James shakes his head and gives Logan a weary look. “Explain that to me.”

Logan just sort of swallows and then rubs his eyes. "It wasn't that bad when we were in Big Time Rush," he says with a sigh.

"Well, Big Time Rush was never anything more than a third rate boy-band with a bunch of tween queens for fans. They screamed a lot and wrote love letters by the thousands, but they weren't the bad sort. Most of them didn't really want to do anything more than kiss and hold hands." James smiles. "And, you know what, I never thought I would be saying this, but I miss those little girls. As annoying as they were, as much as they made life hell, they were all a bunch of sweethearts with stars in their eyes and true love in their hearts. Not at all like the sexually starved housewives I'm dealing with now."

"And everyone wondered why I didn't want to be in the damn limelight anymore," Logan says wryly.

James chuckles. "Yeah, well, most people just see the money and the fame and don't think about everything else that goes with it."

Logan can't help but agree with that. He nods his head and lifts a shoulder. "That's pretty much how it goes with everything, isn't it? People decide that something is mysterious or glamorous or whatever, and there is no way under heaven that you can convince them that it's really just a pain in the ass wrapped up in a crapton of paperwork."

James lifts his eyebrows at that. "Being in the F.B.I. not as wonderful as you thought it would be?"

"No." Logan grins. "It's pretty much exactly what I thought it would be. Lots of time riding the desk, lots of hours spent piecing things together, a few minutes of heart-stopping action, and then days of paperwork."

James laughs, but then grows serious. "And you signed up why?" he asks, his words lighthearted, but his expression tense.

Logan takes a deep breath. "It's a long, complicated story," he prefaces.

"Sorta thought it would be," James replies. "Thankfully, we've got lots of time on our hands. You and me, we're best buds until this whole thing ends. So, yeah. Spill it."

"Do you remember Devon?" Logan asks, half hoping that James doesn't.

James frowns. "Kind of." He taps his chin with his finger. "You were roommates when you were a sophomore, right?"

"We lived together, yes," Logan says slowly, "but he was my boyfriend, not my roommate."

James lets out a choked noise. "Your boyfriend?"

Logan nods. "My first one, actually. It was fairly serious for the year it lasted. I thought it was love, but looking back it was mainly lust tinged with friendship. We broke up, moved on, and went our separate ways. Then one day I opened the daily campus news blast and saw his face smiling out at me under the heading 'Star Athlete Found Murdered.' It was a hate crime, and it changed my life."

*

James feels his heart drop to his stomach. "Oh god. That's," he shakes his head, at a loss for how to continue.

Logan closes his eyes, a pained expression on his face. "Devon was a great guy, so full of life and perpetually happy. Everyone liked him. When he died it sent the whole school into mourning. There were pep rallies for awareness and everyone started flying rainbow flags and we even had a visit from our state senator. The guys who did it were identified and put on trail. It was an open and shut case, the judge threw the book at them, and then..." Logan glances down at his hand. "Then life went on. People just," a sigh, "moved on. Within a year it was like nothing even happened. But for me," he lifts a shoulder, "I couldn't go back. I couldn't ignore the fact that stuff like that goes down every single day."

Logan looks at him, his eyes brimming with emotions, and all James can do is nod, because there are no words.

"I thought about becoming a crusader for human rights. I thought about becoming a lawyer or going into politics. I thought about a lot of things and what I kept coming back to was how terrible it had been before they found the bastards who killed Devon. I kept remembering all the anger and rage I felt, wishing I could do something, worried that they would never figure it out and that the ones who did that to him would walk free." Logan runs a hand through his hair. "And I realized that everyone who has a loved one hurt or go missing feels that bitter, heartsick feeling. And I wanted to be the one to end it for them."

"So you joined the F.B.I.?" James guesses.

Logan shakes his head. "No, I changed my major, completely freaked out, and nearly had a melt-down when I realized what I had done. Because, you know, I always _wanted_ to be a doctor. But this was bigger than my personal wants. Bigger than anything I had ever felt before. So, I took about a million deep breaths and I applied to a completely different selection of grad schools. Went to one and set about becoming a forensic scientist. I was almost finished with my Masters when the F.B.I. came looking for me." He grins. "I was never more surprised in my life. And, you know what, for a career path that I never imagined taking, I couldn't be happier. And, yeah, it sucks being the rookie and getting to be a desk jockey, but that too shall pass."

James sort of grins at that. He's not exactly sure how to react. Well, he knows _how_ to react. Mildly interested. Pleased for his friend, though saddened over the tragic events in the past. Logan wasn't looking for more. If he had been, then James would have known about this when it happened, not several years after the fact. Unfortunately for James, he isn't mildly interested. There is nothing at all _mild_ about the emotions swirling around in his gut.

He wants to grab hold of Logan's shoulders and shake him. Demand to know when they went from best friends to causal acquaintances. When had he turned into someone who Logan didn't even email during a time of personal tragedy?

His first boyfriend was _murdered_. And James hadn't even known that it happened. Hell, James hadn't even know that Logan had a boyfriend at all. Ever. Which, when you look at the big picture, doesn't matter as much as the whole change of life thing, but still. Surely they were still good enough of friends that Logan could have mentioned his choice in partners in his annual Christmas email.

Except... clearly they aren’t that sort of friends. Or any sort of friends. James wouldn't even know about any of this now if it weren't for the fact that Logan got called in on James's case. Because he knows James and would be the least suspicious person assigned to bodyguard him.

And that just makes the pit of James's stomach ache.

"What happened to us?" he murmurs.

Logan gives a bitter life. "Life."

*

The knock on the door comes exactly one hour after Jules and Jane left and, honestly, Logan has never been more pleased to hear it in his life. Which doesn't bode well for the rest of the case, seeing as how he will be with James as much as is humanly possible. But, well, that's just how it is. Life as an F.B.I. agent is rarely easy and dealing with difficult assignments is part of the job description.

He gives James a quick, reassuring grin before calling out, "Who's there?"

"Jules."

"And Jane."

"And Robbin."

Logan crosses to the door and unlocks it. He slides his gun out of the hostler at the small of his back and opens the door slowly. When he is certain there is no one lurking in the shadows, he swings the door open the rest of the way and tucks his gun back out of sight.

There is a half-stifled sound from behind him and he glances at James over his shoulder inquisitively. James goes bright red and mumbles something about handguns and hotness factors. Logan rolls his eyes. "Save it for someone who will believe you, Diamond," he says as he moves aside to let the group at the door in.

Robbin lets out a laugh. "No, he's right. I'm pretty sure there are at least two other votes in this room for skills with handguns upping the hotness level in your partner." He gives Jules a seriously intense look that makes Logan feel like maybe he shouldn't be in the room to witness it.

Apparently Jane feels the same way, because she rolls her eyes and slaps her brother affectionately on the back of the head. "Please try not to share so much. No one wants to know."

"Oh, I'm sure someone wants to know," Robbin replies as he continues to have eye-sex with his husband.

Jules clears his throat awkwardly. "Pretend you didn't hear that, Boyband."

"Yes, sir," Logan says with a grin.

“So,” Jules pins both Logan and James with a look, “you two sort out your personal issues?”

“Yes sir,” Logan says again. “All cleared up.”

James nods. “Or at least as cleared up as things can get in an hour.” He gives Logan a significant look. “But the whole upside of this ridiculous situation is that I will get to have lots and lots of one on ones with my dear friend Logan.”

"You know what I was thinking," Logan jumps in, not actually having been thinking anything, "That the perfect cover would be if Big Time Rush floated rumors about a ten year reunion or something."

"It's only been seven years since we split up," James points out.

Logan gives him stink-eye. "Okay, then a seven year reunion."

"Who's ever heard of a seven year reunion?" James asks, his arms crossed over his chest and smug smile on his face.

"I think a rumor about a reunion is a great idea," Jane says, cutting through their by-play. "And it will create the right sort of buzz. Put you in the spotlight and make it that much harder for your stalker to catch you alone."

"It also means that the paparazzi will climb out of the woodwork and you won't have a free moment to yourselves," Robin says, a frown in place. "Won't that make guarding him harder?"

Jules lifts a shoulder. "Our perp isn't the type to shoot him in a crowd. No, he's going to try and lure James into a trap. In this instance, having a crowd of so-called reporters swarming around him will actually be a benefit."

Logan lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. He turns to James, a wide smile tugging at his lips. "You want to call Carlos or Kendall?"

"Kendall," James says instantly, reaching for his phone. "He's going to be all over this. And, I put my life on it, he's going to have a plan."

*

James goes out onto the balcony to place his call, shutting the door firmly behind him. He moves to the farthest corner and leans against the cool stucco wall. Logan and everyone can still see him, but they can't hear, and right now that is all that matters.

"Kendall Knight," Kendall says on the second ring.

"Hey," James replies. "It's me."

"James! It's great to hear from you, dog!" The delight in Kendall's voice lifts a weight off of James' shoulders.

He gives a little laugh. "Wait to say that until after you hear why I'm calling."

"Oh hell," Kendall makes a frustrated sound. "Did those jackasses decide to cut your part or something? Because that is complete bull. You are going to make that film sing, James. And if they can't see that then they are tens types of blind."

"No," James reassures him, "it's nothing like that. God, I wish it was that easy." He takes a deep breath. "It's, well, Logan is in town."

"Oh. _Oh_."

"Yeah."

Kendall lets out a sigh. "Well, at least he told you. That's something, right?"

James laughs again, bitter and heart sick and not at all happy to have to confess that the only reason Logan is talking to him again is because he's part of a freaking case that freaking Logan is working. "Uh, it's complicated."

"Ah shit. What did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"James," Kendall says in his don't-you-try-to-lie-to-me tone.

"I swear, I didn't do anything. I, uh, just happen to have a serial killer stalker? And Logan just happens to work for the F.B.I.? And, um, is going to be my bodyguard?"

Kendall snorts. "Yeah, right, and we are all part of a wacky TV sitcom. Try again."

"No, really." James dashes a hand through his hair. "I _really_ have a stalker and he _really_ is in town to be my bodyguard. And, hell, I wish this was a sitcom, because then it would turn out that Logan is secretly in love with me and we would have all sorts of wild, kinky sex."

Kendall makes a gagging sound. "I think you have confused 'sitcom' for 'porn,' James."

James glowers. "Whatever. Point is that's not going to happen because this is real life and Logan isn't even my friend anymore."

"Of course he is," Kendall says. "He still includes you on all his mass emails. And he friended you back on Facebook."

"That so doesn't mean he's my friend." James takes a deep breath and decides to go for broke. "Did you know he's into guys?"

"What?"

"Logan." James squinches his eyes shut. "He dates guys. And he's in the F.B.I.. And he's wicked sexy with his mad handgun skills."

"Uh," Kendall sort of splutters for a moment.

"I'll take that as a 'why no, James, I didn't know' and move on."

"What the hell?" Kendall roars in James's ear. "How could he not tell us that? I mean, I get him not sharing about his sexual preference, not everyone wants to be out, even though it's not like any of us would think any differently of him or anything. I mean, you’ve been out about being bi since you were twevle. Clearly none of us have ever had a problem with that. But, whatever, his life, his choice. Still, the F.B.I. thing. Why not share that? He knows everything about my life. Like, everything. And he couldn't be bothered to share something as important as his line of work with me? What the fuck?"

James nods his head in agreement, forgetting that Kendall can't see him. "Seriously. He totally gave me some b.s. line about it being for my own safety or something. Whatever. Who is going to come knocking on my door asking what Logan Mitchell, who stopped being socially relevant seven long years ago, is up to? No one, that's who."

"Wait," Kendall cuts through James's rant, "if you were telling the truth about Logan, does that mean..." His voice trails off. "What the fuck! You have a serial killer stalker? How, I mean, what is going on? Are you okay? The F.B.I., they are going to get this creep, right? And you'll be okay? Christ, don't go anywhere, I'm coming over there _right now._ "

"Kendall, wait," James says, but the line has already gone dead.

*

"So, how did it go?" Jules asks when James comes back inside.

James sort of laughs. "Um, he got freaked out about the stalker thing and hung up on me? He's on his way over, except he's probably going to my place instead of here. So I'm waiting for a wildly misspelled text from him and we'll go from there."

"Let me guess, you never got to the part about the reunion?" Logan asks, a fond smile on his face.

"Bingo."

"No worries. We'll just fill him in when he gets here." Logan glances at Jules for confirmation.

Jules nods. "It will be better to have all four of you in a room together anyway. Then we can just do the briefing once."

"Uh."

Logan looks at James, who is studying his shoes. "Yeah?"

"I might have outed you," James says in a rush. "I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if you hadn't told everyone or if it was just, um, me."

His eyes meet Logan's and Logan can see the sincerity in them. Logan nods. "Yeah, okay, well, I'll break the news to Carlos too, when he gets here. And then we can move on to the important stuff."

"I'm sorry," James says again.

"I know you are," Logan replies. "But that still doesn't change the fact that you," he cuts off with a jerk of his head. "Whatever. Personal life is personal and right now I am at work." He swings his head towards Jules. "I won't let this affect my ability to perform my duties, sir."

The older man nods. "I wouldn't expect anything less of you, Mitchell. Now, let's figure out what we are going to tell your friends when they arrive."


End file.
